This invention relates to various new and useful aminoquinazoline compounds, and to their chemical method of preparation. More particularly, it is concerned with a novel series of 2-amino-4-substituted quinazolines and 4-amino-2-substituted quinazolines and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, which are of especial value in medicine in view of their beneficial therapeutic properties.
In the past, various attempts have been made in the field of organic medicinal chemistry to obtain new and useful antihypertensive agents. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,836, issued May 12, 1970, there are disclosed various 2,4-diamino-6,7-dimethoxyquinazoline compounds useful for these purposes. However, in the search for still newer and better or more improved antihypertensive agents, little is known about the effect of replacing one of the amino groups on the quinazoline nucleus with a single nitrogen-containing benzo-fused heterocyclic ring moiety, whereby the single nitrogen in the ring serves as the sole hetero-element as well as the linking group.